


Forgive Me

by bringmethesoph



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmethesoph/pseuds/bringmethesoph
Summary: After getting caught doing something sinful, Morty gets sent to a mental institution to "straighten him out".





	Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the 1950's, and Rick will be appearing, just not right at the beginning! I have not written a multi-chapter fic before, and I hope this is okay. Thank you for your time!!

“S-So then, you take the seven and multiply it by this eight,” Morty pointed to the equation on the paper. The classmate he was tutoring, Terry, nodded as the concept began to click inside his head. He quickly scribbled down some notes on it before grinning at Morty.

“Wow, Morty! No one’s ever been able to get me to understand that! You sure are smart,” the blond told him, running his fingers through his hair as he continued to smile at Morty. The brunette laughed and waved him off, beginning to put his books away and organizing his things. 

“Aw, gee... I wouldn’t say that, Terry! I-I think you’re smart. S-Sometimes it- it helps when you hear something explained a different way, y- y’know?” he told him with a large grin on his own features. He couldn’t help but take in Terry’s gorgeous features, his toothy grin, smooth, pale skin, and gorgeous blue eyes and blond hair. He definitely looked like an “All American Boy”, especially with his letterman-jacket. Morty was helping the other get his grades back up so he wouldn’t be kicked off the football team, and Morty most certainly enjoyed helping the athlete. They had been at this for a few weeks now, three times a week, after school in the library. They usually spent an hour together each session. Morty moved to stand up and put his coat on when the blond grabbed his hand to pull him back to his seat. 

“Hey, what’s the hurry? Got somewhere to be?” he asked, a smirk now playing on his features. Morty sat down quickly and felt his cheeks tingle and warm up from the contact. He couldn’t help but think back to the previous few tutoring sessions when they ended with more than just a verbal goodbye. The brunette looked around quickly and then back to Terry, and shook his head. He moved his hand onto Terry’s knee, squeezing it softly as he leaned in to kiss him. The blond pressed back against him, his hands moving to Morty’s cheek as he began kissing him desperately, eager for more. He pulled away for a moment, breathing quickly as he leaned back in, and pressed his tongue past Morty’s soft lips, and along his tongue. He heard Morty’s little whine and closed his eyes, his jeans becoming almost painfully tight almost instantly. 

Morty was about to undo Terry’s pants when he heard the familiar and sweet voice of the librarian calling out to him. “Oh, Morty! It’s time to go, dear. I’m closing up!” he immediately pulled away from the other and smoothed out his clothes and tried to cool off a bit, and pull his shirt down to try and conceal his pretty obvious erection. “Okay! We- we’re just finishing!” he called back to her, looking back to the blond with apologetic eyes. “Uh, S-Sorry..! I-I guess we had better go,” he whispered to Terry, and standing up again. 

His companion nodded and stood as well before looking around. Morty looked away from him, still trying to relax his body from their heated moment. “Why don’t I pick you up later, and we’ll finish where we left off?” The athlete suggested with a smirk, quickly giving the other’s bum a quick pinch. The brunette nodded quickly and decided to quickly leave, not wanting to give anyone any suspicions. He quickly left the library without looking behind him to get home as quickly as possible. 

It didn’t take long for the brunette to make it home, and his erection had subsided in that time. He took a breath before he stepped inside his home, which smelt like a delicious chicken dinner. He slid his backpack off and made his way to the kitchen, where he saw his mother, clad in a bright red dress and blue apron, leaning over the stove, stirring something. “Morty! You’re home!” She beamed at him and turned around to see him. She walked over to him, hugged him and planted a soft kiss on the top of his head. “Go get washed up for dinner, dear! Your father will be home soon!” She told her son before getting back to her task. 

“Okay, mom! Smells- smells good!” Morty headed back out of the kitchen and to his room, tossing his book bag to the ground and pulling his jacket off. He couldn’t help but think about Terry, and how excited he was to see him later. He sat on his bed and looked out the window. They had only met outside of school once before, and Morty was sure he thought about it much more than was normal. He didn’t imagine losing his virginity in the back of some jock’s car, but that didn’t really change how good it felt. He stood and made his way into the bathroom, and quickly washed his face. He used cool water so he could hide the blush that threatened to keep coming back. He stared at himself for a few moments until he heard the sound of the family car pulling into the driveway. He quickly straightened out his shirt and ran down, meeting his sister and mother down at the dining room table. 

“Honey, I’m home!” Jerry called out as he entered the home. He took his coat and hat off as Beth rushed off to greet him, kissing him softly and leading back to the table. 

“Welcome home, dear!” She told him before sitting down at the table and pulling her seat in. Morty smiles at his dad, though he couldn’t help but notice how tense his mother seemed. He didn’t comment, though, and folded his hand on the table and bowed his head. Jerry led the family in prayer, thanking the Lord for their bounty, luck and family before finishing and digging in. 

“Delicious, honey!” Jerry told his wife, wiping his face with a napkin. He looked at his son and daughter, and cleared his throat. “Summer, Morty? How was school today?” He asked them, looking back to his meal.

Summer smiled. “Annie and I got an A on our English project!” She chimed happily, proud of herself. 

Morty wasn’t really paying attention to anything, picking at his dinner. His mind was definitely elsewhere by that point. He was already eager about seeing Terry, and couldn’t help but imagine what they were going to do in the back of Terry’s station wagon. He was more than ecstatic to feel those lips on his neck, feel those strong hands caressing his body…

“Morty? Are you feeling alright?” Beth asked her son, looking at him with genuine concern. “You look a little flushed, dear,” she told him, to which Morty shook his head and smile, trying to prove he was fine. 

“Of course, mom..! D-Don’t - don’t you worry about me!” He insisted with a small chuckle. The brunette ate quickly, not minding much about his father staring at him from across the table. Once Morty finished his dinner he perked up. “M-me and- and Jenny are gonna go get some ice cream tonight! Is- do you mind if I go get ready for that?” he asked, to which his mother nodded.

“Be back before ten, Morty,” his father told him as he stood to clear his plate. 

“Beth, you know the Finnley family from down the street, don’t you?” Jerry asked his wife between bites. 

“Yes, of course, dear, what about them?”

“Their son is a faggot,” he told her, with disgust in his voice. Morty froze when he heard that. He was sure he had never heard his father speak with such obvious disdain and contempt before. “They caught him kissing some boy from his basketball team,” he shook his head and clicked his tongue. “I’m glad our son is not some kind of nancy-boy,” he continued on talking about his disgust as Morty quickly ran up to his room. 

Once he was up there, he finally took a breath. He closed his eyes as he quickly got changed into a light yellow collared shirt and some denim pants. He went into the bathroom to wash his face again, and look at himself in the mirror. He adjusted his brown locks some, but didn’t mess around too much. He knew it didn’t make any difference whether what he wore, but he needed to keep the facade believable for his parents. He felt incredibly terrible for lying, but it was the only way he could… be apart of the family. He knew his parents loved him, but if they knew he was gay, he would be disowned that instant. He took a deep breath and went back to his room. He saw the familiar station wagon drive past the house, and he quickly ran downstairs. 

“... I don’t know what I would do, Beth. It doesn’t matter because he isn’t,” Morty heard his father still talking about that poor boy from down the street. He just shook his head before putting on a smile. 

“I’ll be back soon, mom and dad!”  
“Alright, dear! Have fun!” Beth chimed to him, giving him a wave as he left. Morty waved back and left quickly. He walked down the street towards the car, and looked around to make sure no one saw them before he climbed in, Terry quickly driving off. 

“Hey there,” Terry smirked at Morty, who already had his hand in the blond’s lap. It was easy for Morty to forget his family’s ultra-conservative and religious views now. 

“H-Hey,” Morty replied, moving to be right next to Terry, who quickly drove them behind a closed down warehouse, parked, and was quickly on top of Morty, grinding down eagerly against him as he kissed him. He snaked his tongue into Morty’s mouth, his hands roaming down between them. Morty’s hands found their way into the blond hair, and he shifted so he could press his crotch against the other’s. 

“Fuck- Terry, I w-want you,” he begged quietly, a small moan escaping his lips. Morty was so desperate and horny, and he was glad that he was able to just cut to the chase with Terry. Maybe someday there would be a desire for a more romantic relationship with someone, but that day hadn’t yet come. 

Terry wasted no time when he heard Morty’s plea, and worked down his pants without a second thought. Terry smirked and gently flicked Morty’s exposed erection. “Already so hard for me, huh, Morty?” he was able to coax a moan out of his secret lover as he leaned down to kiss him again. It didn’t take the blond too long to pull his own pants down, and stroke himself a few times. He looked down at Morty’s body with hungry eyes, and quickly shoved two of his fingers into Morty’s mouth, forcing him to coat his fingers with saliva, which Morty was more than happy to oblige. He yanked his fingers out, and quickly pressed them inside Morty, coaxing a louder moan from Morty. 

Terry spent a few minutes stretching Morty before he positioned himself at the tight entrance, and pressed inside. Morty wrapped his arms around Terry and kissed him to stop him from being too loud. “God, you’re tight,” Terry groaned as he quickly began a fast pace. Morty moaned as softly as he could. The intrusion was welcome, but painful. The stretch was sharp and painful, but nothing compared to being filled like that. 

“God, Terry, I..!” Morty whimpered, already close to the edge when there was a knocking on the window. 

“Hey, you kids can’t be over here!” came a loud booming voice of grown man. Morty gasped and held perfectly still, as if that would help. He closed his eyes tight as he heard the passenger door opening. 

“... Hey, dad,” Terry looked over Morty to see the familiar man staring at the two young men, engaged in messy coitous.


End file.
